stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gunslinger I 1982
The Gunslinger I''' *pg 12 *#(Firearm errors) The grips on Roland's guns have "…sandalwood, yellow and finely grained.". However, in "Drawing of the Three" (Prologue: The Sailor, pg 18), we read Roland's guns have "…worn ironwood handgrips…". *#*They are again made of sandalwood in The Drawing of the Three (Reshuffle, reshuffle, subchapter 13, pg 301). '''II *pg 14 *#We are told Roland had been leading a donkey, yet the next page it changes to a mule. It stays a mule from here on out. V''' *pg 24 *#While Roland is in Tull, he sees three women wearing slacks. Yet in "The Drawing of the Three" he was stunned, when he, through Eddie's eyes, sees a stewardess wearing pants. "This was nothing he had ever seen on a woman…" ( The Prisoner, Ch 1, subchapter 6, pg 38). '''XVII *pg. 62 *#(Firearm errors) During the shootout in Tull, Stephen King writes "...the gunslinger's fingers did their reloading trick. The tips of his fingers sizzled and burned. Neat circles were branded into the tips of each one." Problem. When reloading a single action revolver such as the gunslinger's guns, the spent casings are pushed out by an ejection rod which hangs under the barrel. Fresh cartridges are placed in through a loading gate - and ARE AT ROOM TEMPERATURE when doing so. There is NEVER any residual heat buildup on the shell being loaded as those rounds have not been in the gun. Oddly - one illustration shows a set of crossed revolvers - in fact Ruger Blackhawks.) ** Image coming soon ** *#*I checked and this error still exists in the "Revised and Expanded" version as well (Viking 1st edition Hardcover pg. 65) *#*This error was reported by an anonymous Wiki Contributor. Thank you! XX *pg 66 *#We are told Roland didn't know where Cort was. Yet in "The Drawing of the Three" (Shuffle, pg 177), Roland recalls Cort dying -poisoned- nine weeks after the Presentation Ceremonies. The Way Station I''' *pg 71 *#Roland remembers a childhood rhyme, and "…his father, who had sung it to him…". However the next sentence beings "She did not sing it…". It's obvious from context that Roland was remembering his Mother, not Father. Page 86 confirms it was his mother he was originally thinking about. *pg 75 *#Jake gave "…the gunslinger a dented tin can filled with water". Yet when Roland recalls this event in "The Waste Lands" (Book 2, Ch V - Bridge and City, subchapter 37, pg 374) we read "The boy had taken off his shirt, soaked it under the flow from the pump, and given him to drink". Two problems. *#*The events differ. *#*There's a grammar error. It should also read "…and given it to him to drink". *pg 79 *#Jake tries to describe a tie to Roland, but Roland doesn't know what that is. But in "The Drawing of the Three" (The Prisoner, Ch I subchapter 6, pg 37), Roland sees men wearing ties and has no trouble identifying them. *pg 95 *#Roland remembers that Cuthbert always laughed and that he even died smiling. However, in "The Drawing of the Three" (Shuffle, pg 177), Roland recalls Cuthbert was always asking questions, and that he "…had died with one in his mouth". *#David is introduced as Roland's Falcon "The falcon was named David, after the legend of the boy with the sling". However on pages 97 and 165, David is now a Hawk. '''II *pg 101-102 *#Farson is a city and "the good man" lives there. *#*Hax and the man from the guards were talking. The man from the guards says "…the good man" and Hax replies "In Farson?" (pg 101). The cook then asks "There are children in Farson?" (pg 102). However in "Wizard and Glass" (Part 2 - Susan, Chapter II - Proving Honesty, subchapter 5, pg 132), Farson becomes the name of The Good Man. *pg 105 *#Roland's father is called "Roland the elder". However, in "The Waste Lands" (Book 2 - Lud, Ch. V - Bridge and City, subchapter 37, pg 375 and Ch. VI - Riddle and the Waste Lands, subchapter 10, pg 415) and in "Wizard and Glass" (Prologue, Blaine, subchapter 1, pg 5), Roland calls himself Roland, son of Steven, when he is talking to Blaine. The Oracle and the Mountains I''' *pgs 119-120 *#Roland dreams of being present for Susan's murder, being "…held by two villagers on each side, his neck dog-caught in a huge, rusty iron collar…" he could even smell "…sickish-sweet smell of barbecuing meat…". Yet in "The Wizard and Glass" (), we see something quite different. There, Roland watched Susan die via Maerlyn's Rainbow, while sitting on a cliff over Eyebolt Canyon far outside of town. *pg 132-133 *#Roland gives Jake his flint and steel and Jake uses them to start a campfire. However, in "The Waste Lands" (Bridge and the City, subchapter 2, pg 276). Roland must teach Jake how to use a flint and steel. *pg 140 *#King talks about Roland's lost friends, "Cuthbert and the others were gone, all of them gone: Randolph, Jamie de Curry, Aileen, Susan, Marten". Later (The Slow Mutants, pg 149), Roland confirms these when he tells Jake "There were three of us: Cuthbert, Jamie, and I…". In the rest of the books, "Jamie de Curry" becomes "Alain Johns" The Slow Mutants '''I *pg 170 *#When Roland challenges Cort -his instructor-, during the fight we are told that Roland "…brought the edge of his hand across the bridge of Cort's nose, breaking the thin bone.". The nose is cartilage, not bone. *pg 183 *#Roland sees the trainman's mummy is holding a newspaper and tries to take it. However, in "The Drawing of the Three" (Ch 1 - The Door, subchapter 6, pg 37), Roland sees people reading "…papers covered with tiny words…broken here and there with pictures…" and isn't able to identify them as newspapers. *#*He also is amazed that paper is casually use, yet had no similar reaction here. The Gunslinger and the Darkman I *pg 199 *#Roland eats the last of his Jerky, yet in "The Drawing of the Three" (The Prisoner, Ch 1 - The Door, subchapter 2, pg 26) he has more. *pg 208 *#The man in black tells Roland "The atoms themselves are composed of nuclei and revolving protons and electrons". That is not entirely true. Electrons do revolve around the nuclei, but one or more protons make up the nuclei, together with one or more neutrons. Except for a Hydrogen atom). That one does only have a proton and nothing else, so a proton can't revolve around itself. *pg 215 *#Roland takes Walter's jawbone and puts it in his left hip pocket. Then in "The Drawing of the Three" (The Prisoner, Ch 1 - The Door, subchapter 2, pg 26-27), Roland uses his right hand to check if he still had Walter's jawbone in his hip pocket. ( Note: All page numbers are from the Plume paperback, unless otherwise noted. ) ---- This page was last modified on / / Category:Content Category:Books Category:Books-Novels Category:Books-Dark_Tower